Ropu-chan Time
by rasyalleva
Summary: Kapan seharusnya guru itu merasa bangga: saat muridnya bodoh atau saat muridnya bisa? {modified-canon} {KaruLovro}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Kapan seharusnya guru itu merasa bangga: saat muridnya bodoh atau saat muridnya bisa?**_

' **Ropu-chan!' Time** **© kaoru ishinomori** (5291578)

 **[modified-canon based on episode 10]**

{KarmaLovro}

.

* * *

.

.

 **1.**

 _Kapan seharusnya guru itu merasa bangga:_

 _saat muridnya bodoh_

 _atau saat muridnya bisa?_

.

.

 **2.**

Akabane Karma menguap, ia ingin pulang. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris membuatnya mati bosan sehingga rasanya ia ingin mati melompat dari jurang. Bosan, bosan, _bosan_.

" _Kita akan belajar menguasai pengucapan kalian_ ," suara Bitch- _sensei_ terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Karma _. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memeriksa pengucapan kalian, jadi jika kalian salah mengucapkan L dan R..."_

Matanya yang tajam menangkap sosok yang melintas di pintu kelas. Ia yang semula bertopang dagu, langsung siaga satu—siapa itu?

" _...kalian akan menerima ciuman maut di depan kelas sebagai hukumannya."_

Ada, Akabane Karma melihatnya. Sekelebat, sosok itu terlihat.

( **—tanpa disadarinya, itu pertemuan (sepihak) pertama mereka.** )

.

.

 **3.**

Makhluk itu (makhluk?) tegap, tinggi besar. Wajahnya serupa tengkorak berbalut kulit. Kedua bola matanya dihiasi semacam _eyeliner_ (hah?) yang dioles menutupi kantung matanya. Pandangan matanya dingin, hampa, tipe sorot mata yang sudah mengecap asam-garam kehidupan bahkan mengetahui di mana pabrik pemroduksi asam-garam tersebut.

Ia memakai setelan jas yang dibalut dengan setelan jas lagi (serius?). Dia memakai sarung tangan, dan yang membuat darah Karma seakan berhenti mengalir adalah—tangan itu memegang pisau lipat _sungguhan_. Bukan pisau khusus Koro- _sensei_ , tapi, astaga, itu pisau sungguhan.

Tidak diperhatikannya Terasaka yang sedang dicium Bitch- _sensei_ di depan kelas yang membuat seisi kelas terbahak dan kedua belah pihak—yang dicium dan yang mencium—sama-sama terhina tidak terima. Karma menelan ludah, ia menyipitkan indera penglihatannya. Sosok itu tidak menatapnya. Sosok itu menatap sang guru di depan kelas.

Tangan yang satu lagi tertangkap pandangan Karma, memegang kabel yang nampak tajam. Astaga. Wajah Karma memucat. Sosok misterius (yang sepertinya kedinginan karena memakai setelan jas rangkap dua) itu ingin membunuh Bitch- _sensei_!

Karma memutar pandangan ke penjuru kelas, tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan sosok itu selain dirinya. Tak ada jalan lain. Meminta pertolongan juga terlambat—teman selalu saja bertindak lamban dan susah untuk percaya perkataan lelaki serampangan. Tak ada cara lain lagi, Akabane Karma harus menenggelamkan sosok misterius itu seorang diri.

.

.

 **4.**

Dirogohnya laci meja, diambilnya tempat pensil. Karma berdecak, sialan, ia lupa membawa _cutter_ , dan pada kenyataannya ia memang tak pernah membawa benda itu ke sekolah (punya di rumah saja entah). Meminjam _cutter_ ke teman sangat riskan, bisa jadi malah ditanyai ini-itu dan jadi pusat perhatian.

Isi tempat pensilnya hanya ada pensil sepanjang dua senti dan bolpoin. Pensil sependek itu sama sekali tak berguna, bahkan masih lebih panjang jari kelingking di kakinya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, diambilnya bolpoin. Karma menganggukan kepala pada diri sendiri. Bolpoin bisa jadi senjata ampuh untuk memotong arteri.

Diarahkannya pandangan ke pintu kelas, dan—

Terkejut, Akabane Karma tak sempat berpaling barang sedetik, yang ada justru mematung tak berkedip. Ia terlihat. Ia kelihatan. Sosok itu _memandanginya_ di saat ia memandangi sosok itu. Oh, tidak, ini bukan pertanda yang bagus.

( **—saat mata mereka bertemu, hatinya siap membuka pintu.** )

.

.

 **5.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima.

.

" _Ah—menjadi guru itu sangat merepotkan!"_

" _Sepertinya kau mendadak populer di kalangan para murid, ya."_

" _Tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dengan itu. Aku ini pembunuh profesional."_

.

Percakapan antara Bitch- _sensei_ dan Karasuma- _sensei_ terdengar dari luar ruang guru. Yah, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terdengar, sih, hanya saja apabila datang mendekat ke pintu ruang guru dengan niat untuk mendengar, seperti Akabane Karma, itu—tentu saja—akan terdengar. Bitch- _sensei_ masih ada. Suaranya masih terdengar. Diam-diam, ia menghela napas lega. Masih hidup, Bitch- _sensei_ masih hidup.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? _Better you go home_."

Oh, tidak.

.

.

 **6.**

Sengaja dilambatkan, Karma meluruskan pandangan ke sumber suara. Di hadapannya, sekitar delapan meter, sosok itu berdiri tegap, berbicara kepadanya, memakai bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris! Akabane Karma ingin gemetar disko, tetapi ia tahan. Apa tadi? Dia bilang apa tadi? Kalimat terakhir yang pakai bahasa Inggris itu apa artinya?

Karma berdehem. _"Thank you."_

Sosok itu mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendecih. "Itu pemakaian kata yang salah—dan lebih baik kamu bilang saja tidak bisa bahasa Inggris. Irina memang tak pandai mengajar."

Karma naik pitam seperti itu, rasa takutnya menguap bagai butiran debu. "Asal kamu tahu, ya," dilancarkannya dengus khas Akabane Karma, bersama dengan cengiran selebar jalan Avenida de Julio, "maaf saja aku tidak takut padamu."

Sosok itu menunjukkan kabel yang ada di tangannya. Karma awalnya mengira kabel itu akan digunakan untuk mencambuknya atau apa, tetapi ternyata tidak. "Ini buang-buang waktu, dan a6666ku tidak ada urusan denganmu," kata sosok itu dengan suara _bass_ yang kental dan tanpa perasaan. "Urusanku dengan Irina Jelavic."

Karma sebenarnya ingin bertanya 'untuk apa?' tapi sudah jelas dengan kabel itu. Untuk membunuh. Aha. Sosok ini ingin membuat pembunuhan terencana, di mana Bitch- _sensei_ terlihat seolah-olah bunuh diri karenanya.

Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan bolpoin, dan diacungkannya bolpoin itu lurus-lurus. "Nama?" tanyanya tanpa gentar. Dalam hati Karma bersyukur bahwa dirinya yang kebetulan melihat sosok ini. Kalau yang melihat adalah Sugino atau Itona, belum tentu punya keberanian di dasar sanubari.

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan cepat dan singkat.

"Lovro."

Alis Karma naik satu. "Ropuro?"

Lovro melotot seketika. "Kalau dalam lidah orang Jepang memang terdengar—"

"Ropuro?" Karma memotong, ia tergelak, dan hanya butuh sedetik baginya untuk kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ropuro? Ropu? HAHAHA! Anjingku namanya Ropu- _chan_."

Polos, itulah ekspresi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Karma saat itu. Tapi sungguh, kalau bisa memilih kapan ia harus mati maka Karma ingin mati sekarang, karena apabila itu terjadi maka ia mati bahagia dengan hati lapang.

Kalau sosok yang ingin membunuh Bitch- _sensei_ seperti ini, ia tidak perlu khawatir. Bahkan kalau anjingnya ingin membunuh Bitch- _sensei_ juga, Karma lebih yakin anjingnyalah yang akan berhasil dibandingkan dengan sosok berwajah sekuriti dengan nama selucu Hello Kitty ini.

Sang terolok, Lovro, jelas-jelas murka. Meskipun ia pembunuh bayaran, tetapi ia tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa ada orang yang ingin membunuh tanpa alasan. Barulah sekarang perasaan itu melandanya. Ternyata perasaan ini benar adanya, bukan delusi apalagi tak nyata. Sungguh, demi rekonstruksi Titanic sebelum berlabuh, bocah ini benar-benar ingin ia bunuh.

" _Don't you dare to—"_

"Ropu- _chan_! Ropu- _chan_ —HAHAHA! Astaga aku bisa mati ketawa, nih," Karma memegangi perutnya, puas tertawa sekaligus puas menghina. "Jangan-jangan anjingku itu hasil reinkarnasi dirimu di masa depan—HAHAHA!"

Itu benar-benar tidak termaafkan.

.

"— _Gurita sialan! Diam kau!"_

" _Tenanglah, dia memang seperti itu."_

" _Ah, aku nggak ingin berlama-lama di sini!"_

.

Terdengar suara derak kursi di dalam ruangan.

"Oh," Karma membekap mulutnya cepat-cepat, meskipun masih kepayahan menahan tawa. "Tuh, Ropu- _chan_ —HAHAHA, mulai sekarang itu julukanmu dariku," sekuat tenaga Karma berbicara disela tawanya, "kau ada urusan dengan Bitch- _sensei,_ 'kan? Tenanglah, aku akan pergi," Karma berbalik kemudian tertawa lagi. "Astaga, ada juga orang bernama norak Ropu- _chan_ —HAHAHA! Semoga beruntung atas urusannya, Ropu- _chan_!"

( **—julukan,** **atau** **panggilan** **kesayangan?** )

.

.

 **7.**

Keesokan harinya, Karma duduk memeluk lutut seperti teman-temannya yang lain, di lapangan dengan seragam olahraga, mendengarkan penjelasan Karasuma- _sensei_ selaku pencerita. Bedanya hanyalah, Karma tidak sepenuh hati menyimak penjelasan itu.

Nagisa menyimak dengan serius. "Lovro itu—"

Kepala Karma langsung menegak. Apa? Ini membahas apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba sosok yang ia temui kemarin sore terungkit kembali?

"Dia guru Irina," jawab Karasuma- _sensei_ , "dulunya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Karma tiba-tiba menyemburkan tawa, namun cepat-cepat ditahannya. Semua anak menoleh kepadanya penuh tanda tanya, dan begitu pula Karasuma- _sensei_. Namun karena tak ada penjelasan dari sang tersangka, Karasuma- _sensei_ melanjutkan lagi, dan perhatian teralih kembali.

"Dia pernah dikenal sebagai pembunuh berbakat. Namun sekarang sudah pensiun. Tugasnya sekarang melatih generasi baru pembunuh bayaran—"

"—serius?" Karma yang baru mulai menyimak, tidak bisa menghentikan kata-katanya. "Dia? Orang itu?" tanyanya dengan nada ketidakpercayaan yang nyata.

Oke, kini, semua terusik. Nagisa yang mewakili semuanya, mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kau kenal dengan dia, Karma?"

Matilah dia. Karma tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sampai kemudian dari kejauhan terdengar suara melengking yang entah mengapa di telinganya terdengar mesum, dari mulut guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang sekarang sedang berlari mendekat.

" _Karasuma-sensei! Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya! Kau pasti haus, 'kan? Ini kubawakan air dingin untukmu!_ "

Karasuma- _sensei_ tak pernah memasang wajah sejijik itu. Dilihat darimanapun, kelihatan sekali kalau itu jebakan. Karma memandang bosan, meskipun ia berterimakasih diam-diam karena Bitch- _sensei_ datang di saat yang tepat. Karma sedang mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari lokasi tidur telentang, saat matanya yang (lagi-lagi) tajam menangkap (lagi-lagi) sosok (yang sama) di rimbunan pepohonan.

Cengiran di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba itu tanda bencana.

( **—sadarkah kau? mata orang rindu, lebih cepat menemukan sosok itu, sekalipun semu.** )

.

.

 **8.**

" _Heh_ ," Lovro mendengus seorang diri. " _Pertunjukkan yang memalukan_ ," matanya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Bitch- _sensei_ sehingga tidak melihat Karma yang mendekat. " _Muridku memang bodoh_ —"

"Lalu, mengapa kamu mengatakannya dengan nada puas? Ropu- _chan_ , kamu _gurunya_ , 'kan?" Karma tiba-tiba mengesahkan keberadaannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin datang dengan kalimat ledekan, tetapi entah mengapa kalimat yang diucapkan Lovro tadi membuatnya naik pitam.

Lovro menatap Karma cepat, matanya nyaris keluar saking terkejutnya. Napas ia hela, kesal karena bocah kemarin itu terus saja menghantuinya ke mana-mana. Dipantulkannya tatapan mata Karma yang tak gentar itu. "Aku memang guru, tetapi itu di masa lalu."

"Apa bedanya di masa lalu dengan masa kini? Sampai sekarang, dia masih memanggilmu ' _Sensei_ '," Karma bersandar pada batang pohon, berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok yang masih memakai baju yang sama dengan kemarin. Awalnya Karma ingin meledek dengan bertanya apakah Lovro mandi atau tidak, namun ia batalkan. "Kapan seharusnya seorang guru itu merasa bangga? Saat muridnya _bodoh_ atau saat muridnya _bisa_?"

Lovro diam.

Karma mengeluarkan pisau khusus Koro- _sensei_ , dan ia tahu bahwa pisau ini tidak bisa membunuh manusia, namun tetap diacungkannya pisau itu lurus-lurus. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kapan seharusnya seorang guru itu tersenyum senang? Saat ia _dikalahkan_ atau saat ia _menang_?"

Lovro belum pernah benar-benar mengulang kalimat seseorang di kepala sampai seperti ini.

"Ropu- _chan_ , kamu tidak pantas jadi guru!" Karma berteriak tiba-tiba. Ia tidak seharusnya kesal sampai seperti matanya panas begini, tetapi ia mengakui bahwa ia memang sensitif mengenai pembicaraan mengenai guru dan semacamnya. Ini sudah tergolong urusannya apabila secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan tipe guru egois seperti ini. "Kamu memikirkan dirimu sendiri, guru macam apa itu?"

Lovro belum pernah membiarkan dirinya menyimak sampai seperti ini.

Karma tetap bersikeras memanggil Lovro dengan 'Ropu- _chan_ ' tapi panggilan itu tidak membuat Lovro emosi sekarang. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar—atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin berpura-pura tidak _peduli_. Tetapi tetap saja, apabila Karma berceloteh terus seperti itu, sulit juga dienyahkan dari kepalanya.

Karma memasukkan pisau lipatnya kembali ke dalam saku. "Selamat menikmati kekalahanmu nanti, _Lovro_ ," ia mengucapkan nama sosok di hadapannya dengan logat bahasa Inggris yang kentara.

Lovro yang awalnya memalingkan muka, menoleh menatap Karma cepat. Ia terkejut bukan main. Rupanya, bocah ini bisa berbahasa Inggris. Kalau begitu, berarti kemarin Karma sengaja mengucapkan ' _thankyou_ ' saja agar Lovro memandangnya sebelah mata. Taktik primitif pembunuh, tapi tetap terbukti ampuh. Berusaha menelusuri makna di kedua bola mata Karma, Lovro tahu artinya. Karma menatapnya seolah Karma ingin membunuhnya. Dan ia _ingin sekali_ yakin bahwa bocah itu tidak akan bisa.

Punggung Karma yang pada mulanya bersandar pada batang pohon mulai ditegakkan. "Aku bahkan tidak terima apabila reinkarnasi anjingku di masa depan seperti ini," itu adalah kalimat menghina dan membuat Lovro naik darah, tetapi emosi Lovro seakan tertahan erat-erat.

Karma menatapnya, marah, kemudian berlalu, pergi.

.

.

 **9.**

Ini pertamakalinya Lovro memikirkan perkataan seseorang sampai seperti ini.

( **—marah, berusaha saling mengerti dengan cinta terus merekah.** )

.

.

 **10.**

Dari kejauhan saja, Karma bisa melihat apabila pintu ruang guru didobrak.

Dari kejauhan saja, Karma bisa mengetahui bahwa serangan langsung Lovro itu gagal.

Karma memasuki kelas, dan langsung berjalan menuju jendela yang membuatnya dapat melihat lurus-lurus pada pohon besar, tempat Karasuma- _sensei_ duduk di sana.

" _Hei_ ," Karma langsung berseru, membuat Nagisa menoleh. " _Lihat itu, Nagisa-_ kun _._ "

.

.

 **11.**

Didengarnya percakapan Bitch- _sensei_ dengan Lovro ketika Bitch _-sensei_ hendak memasuki kelas.

" _Murid yang merepotkan._

" _Sebagai seorang guru, kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih._

" _Pastikan kau membunuhnya, Irina."_

Air muka Bitch- _sensei_ mulai berwarna. Wajahnya berubah ceria.

" _Tentu saja,_ Sensei!"

.

.

 **12.**

Sengaja, ia membuat Lovro dengan terpaksa berpapasan dengannya ketika Lovro hendak benar-benar keluar dari gedung kelas 3-E itu. Karma bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon, memain-mainkan kukunya. Lovro melihatnya, dan menghentikan langkah. Seketika, ketukan-ketukan yang dibuat oleh kuku tangan Karma berhenti.

Seketika, keheningan menyelimuti.

( **—siapa yang akan memulai kembali kini?** )

.

.

 **13.**

Tidak ada percakapan.

.

.

 **14.**

Yang satu angkat kepala, yang satu tolehkan.

.

.

 **15.**

Pada satu titik koordinat waktu, mata mereka beradu.

.

.

 **16.**

"..."

"..."

"...Tuh, 'kan."

Tak ada mata yang berpaling, keduanya masih setia bergeming.

"Apakah itu mengacu pada perkataanmu yang 'selamat menikmati kekalahanmu'?"

"Bukan," seperti biasa, untuk meneguhkan kata-katanya, Karma yang semula bersandar pada pohon menegakkan punggungnya. Kilatan pada bola matanya terlihat sepintas, namun sorot mata tajam dengan makna ingin membunuh itu masih tetap meruncing. "Mengacu pada perkataanku yang 'dia masih memanggilmu ' _sensei'_."

"Oh. Yang _itu_."

"..."

"..."

( **—canggung itu, ketika berbagai macam emosi yang menggunung bertemu.** )

.

.

 **17.**

Karma memandangi Lovro lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba emosi yang semula berkecamuk mulai memuncak.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?"

Bila Lovro terkejut atas kalimatnya yang tiba-tiba, maka ia tidak memperlihatkannya.

" _Kamu_ bahkan tidak kelihatan bangga sama sekali! _Kamu_ kelihatan seperti seseorang yang baru saja kalah dari medan perang," Karma tiba-tiba melangkah maju, ia sendiri nyaris tidak sadar mengapa ia bisa seberani (sekurangajar) itu.

Lovro menatap pemuda berambut merah yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, kamu hanyalah bocah," kata Lovro kemudian. Untuk pertamakalinya ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri menukas dan menjadi awal dimulainya perdebatan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kapan seharusnya seorang guru itu merasa bangga?" tidak mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Lovro, Karma langsung menyambar, menanyakan seuntai kalimat dengan gigi-giginya bergemelutuk keras, menahan amarah. " _Kapan_?"

Ini topik yang sangat sensitif.

Tidak ada suara, namun Lovro tidak ingin berada di pihak yang memalingkan wajah terlebih dahulu. Inginnya, sih, begitu, tetapi tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh _bocah_ di hadapannya ini, sungguh, membuatnya tidak tahan. Biasanya ia yang berada di posisi itu, bukan tiba-tiba yang menjadi target begini.

Menyerah. Lovro tak tahu lagi. Ia menyerah.

Mulutnya membuka, ketika dirinya siap untuk menjadi pihak yang digurui.

"Kapan?"

Disuarakannya pertanyaan balik itu.

( **—buang harga diri, bicaralah dari hati ke hati.** )

.

.

 **18.**

"..."

"..."

"...Guru seharusnya merasa bangga—"

"..."

"—saat murid berhasil _membunuhnya_."

"..."

.

.

 **19.**

Karma mengeluarkan pisau khusus Koro- _sensei_ yang selalu dibawanya. Diulangnya lagi kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan di kepala, kemudian disunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia tahu, ia yang paling mengerti itu.

"Yang kulihat tadi, ketika Bitch- _sensei_ berhasil mengenai pisau itu ke Karasuma- _sensei_ adalah," dilempar-lemparkannya pisau itu, "bahwa Bitch- _sensei_ berhasil membunuhmu. Dia bisa mengalahkanmu, dia bisa menang darimu."

Lovro diam.

"Kemudian, yang kulihat _tadi_ , ketika kamu mengajak Bitch- _sensei_ berbicara adalah," lemparan pisau sekali lagi, lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya, "bahwa kamu hanya sekadar menyatakan fakta. Bahwa kamu kalah, dia menang. Bahwa kamu mati, dibunuh olehnya. Hanya faktanya."

"Apa yang salah dengan mengatakan faktanya?" Lovro angkat suara.

Karma naik pitam, sumbu emosinya tersengat. "Apa kamu mengakui itu?"

Diam.

"Apa kamu bangga dengan itu? Kamu bahkan tidak bangga sama sekali! Kamu itu tadi seperti membaca naskah skenario!"

Ia masih diam.

"Bah!" Karma mengumpat, mencengkeram pisau itu. "Apa-apaan dengan kalimat 'Sebagai-seorang-guru-kau-telah-melakukan-sesuatu-yang-lebih-pastikan-kau-membunuhnya-Irina?' Kamu tidak mengucapkan itu dengan bangga! Beruntunglah kau Bitch- _sensei_ sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ia melipat lengan.

Tak ada suara.

.

.

 **20.**

"Sulit dimengerti," Lovro memutuskan untuk memotong jeda.

"Sulit dimengerti," Karma mengulanginya kembali. "Hubungan antara guru dan murid memang hubungan yang paling sulit dimengerti."

Guru dan murid. Tak ada yang salah, tak ada yang benar, tak ada yang harus memulai, tak ada yang harus mengakhiri, tak ada yang menghambat, tak ada yang memperlancar, tak ada apapun yang menghalang. Ya, bahkan tanpa halangan suatu apapun, mencoba agar guru dan murid itu mencapai tingkatan 'saling mengerti satu sama lain' itu sangatlah sulit.

( **—sulit dimengerti, bukannya tak dapat dipungkiri.** )

.

.

 **21.**

"Lalu, untuk apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Untuk apa ada guru dan murid di dunia ini?"

Apabila tugas mereka hanyalah menyulitkan satu sama lain, untuk apa?

.

.

 **22.**

Karma menarik napas. Pembicaraan yang sensitif ini berubah menjadi melankolis kini.

Dimanfaatkannya jeda itu untuk mengontrol pernapasannya sejenak. "Guru dan murid itu ada—untuk saling membunuh."

Lovro berkedip satu kali. Dibiarkannya jeda agak lama.

"Untuk saling membunuh," gumamnya, mengulangi perkataan Karma barusan.

Karma memantulkan tatapannya balik.

"Untuk saling membunuh," ia menganggukan kepala.

( **—tercapai kesepakatan, terbukanya jendela pengertian.** )

.

.

 **23.**

"Irina akan menjadi guru yang baik."

Karma mengulum senyum. "Rasanya lebih enak, 'kan, ketika mengucapkannya?" ia berusaha mengatakan itu dengan nada meledek yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Kalau punya rasa gengsi, tuh, jangan dipamerkan, tahu."

Lovro menarik napas. Setelah diam sepuluh menit, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkannya juga.

Di dalam dirinya, serasa ada beban berat, yang semula tergantung, namun kemudian tali yang menggantung beda itu terputus, membuat beban itu terjatuh, musnah, menyisakan ruang kosong berupa kelapangan hati di sana.

"Kamu sudah bisa mengatakannya," Karma bersandar pada batang pohon, gaya bicaranya menjadi lebih ringan kini. "Kamu boleh pergi."

( **—perintah pergi, pertanyaan akankah kembali?** )

.

.

 **24.**

"Terimakasih," Karma berujar perlahan, tetapi ia tahu si lawan bicara—yang sudah mulai berjalan melintasinya ini—mendengarnya. "Karena telah membiarkanku membunuhmu di perdebatan ini," ia mengulas seringaian, "Ropu- _chan_."

Seulas senyum balasan terbentuk, tepat ketika Karma tak bisa melihatnya.

Kalimat dengan nada bangga yang meluncur selanjutnya terasa tulus. Kontras dengan wajah dan karakternya.

"Terimakasih, karena telah membunuhku."

.

.

 **25.**

 _Dan berbanggalah._

( **—akhir segalanya, atau awal mula?** )

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

* * *

.

 **corner**

 **Dialog yang di _-italic_ berarti dialog yang canon di anime-nya, ya.**

 **Seperti summary Kulminasi Asa, ini yang kedua kalinya aku mencantumkan summary dengan mengutip kata-kata teman sebangku-ku, so credit quotes from my chairmate. Bahkan, fanfict ini didedikasikan untuknya, karena nomor presensinya di kelas itu 25, lol. Dia nggak mungkin baca ini, sih. Oke, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu! Sekian dan terimakasih.**

 _ **kaoru ishinomori**_


End file.
